1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that houses a battery inside a belt connected to the body of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electronic device provided with built-in secondary batteries such as lithium-ion batteries have a risk of vaporization of liquid electrolytes to cause leakage of gas from the batteries due to a rapid temperature rise or a short circuit between electrodes inside the batteries. To prevent rupture of products, the battery cases are provided with gas release valves, that is to say, so-called explosion-proof valves (see, for example, JP H06-168712A).
In recent compact electronic devices carried by users, the batteries are housed in belts connected to the bodies of the devices (see, for example, JP2002-151032A).
A belt housing a battery without ingenuity, however, inevitably requires an explosion-proof valve (release valve) in the belt, failing to miniaturize the product. This also impairs the appearance of the product. In addition, the belt and battery are consumables and are thus designed to be replaced every time the consumables are worn or run down. An explosion-proof valve provided in such a component results in increases in cost for replacement parts, which eventually results in additional running costs of the electronic device.